


de cómo quedarse, huir, volver

by samej



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter es mejor que él y le sigue hasta su casa. Está llena de mierda y de cajas de pizza y armas escondidas, y es la mejor metáfora de Masacre que nadie podría hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	de cómo quedarse, huir, volver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Escrito para el [remix meme](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html?thread=186608#t186608). 
> 
> Entre comillas y cursivas cuando Wade habla consigo mismo :)

(3)

Están en medio de una pelea contra los malos y realmente Masacre solo pasaba por allí, como si su sexto sentido fuera el oler la sangre y el caos a kilómetros. Comprueba que tiene las armas cargadas y corre por los tejados. Hay un robot como un edificio de alto que de un manotazo manda algo rojo y azul a trescientos metros. Escucha al Capitán América gritar desde su posición, "Iron Man, Spiderman, SPIDERMAN!!" y la armadura se para en seco para establecer la búsqueda, son segundos pero más de los que debería y para entonces Wade hace rato que está corriendo, hacia atrás, en saltos imposibles; se engancha el brazo con un hierro y 

" _oh, eso te va a doler cuando pares_ " 

y él mismo se responde, piensa " _me da igual, peter, peter, PETER_ ” y salta cuando llega al último, un salto enorme y desesperado, el sol le ciega y por un momento teme no llegar, pero le coge en el aire y le abraza. Cae hacia atrás encima de una furgoneta, se le rompen los huesos y no tiene que preocuparse del dolor del brazo porque ahora le duele _todo_ , Peter mira hacia abajo, a las manos de Wade en su traje. 

—¿Wade? 

—Eso que tengo es un arma, Petey, no es que me alegre de verte. 

Todo se vuelve negro.

** 

Se despierta en el apartamento de Peter. Tony está sin casco, mirándole. Está bebiendo una cerveza.

—Eh, esas cervezas son mías.

Empieza a hacer recuento de daños. Le duelen las costillas pero ya no están rotas, el traje se le ha roto por la zona del brazo y la herida está sin cerrar del todo. 

—Lo imaginaba —contesta, y le da otro trago, porque así es él—.Gracias por lo de hoy. Dejaré la charla sobre lo que pienso de esto para otro día.

—Bueno, tú...

—El problema no es que seas un hombre, Masacre. El problema es que eres Masacre. Solo con el detector que tengo de metales en el traje veo que llevas más de veinte armas encima -termina el botellín y se levanta-. Pero lo de hoy te ha dado un periodo de gracia. 

—¿Qué tal está? 

—En observación, pero para prevenir. Para la noche aparecerá por aquí. Tú sabrás qué hacer.

Tony se va.

Wade se queda.

** 

(1)

Se ha metido donde nadie le había llamado y ahora así está, con la rodilla reventada a balazos, marcas de katanas por todo el cuerpo y una mano chamuscada.

Se ve la rótula entre el amasijo de sangre y hueso en la pierna. No puede andar y entre la basura el olor es asqueroso. Ha estado en cloacas que olían mejor. Silba mientras el cielo que puede ver desde el fondo del callejón pasa de azul a anaranjado y después a rojo, espera a que la regeneración se complete pero sabe que esta vez tardará. Es entonces cuando una silueta cruza de un salto. Le reconocería en cualquier parte, y se siente un poco ridículo ahí tirado, y se encoge contra la mierda bajo él, cierra los ojos.

Cuando los abre, Spiderman está mirándole. 

—Qué narices te ha pasado. Espera, no. No quiero saberlo, seguramente. 

Reiría si no le doliera tantísimo todo.

—¿Crees que puedes levantarte?

Se mira la rodilla. 

—Ya sé que no tienes muy buena opinión de mí, pero te informo de que si pudiera no estaría revolcándome en la mierda.

—Bueno, vale. ¿Te llevo al hospital? Puedo pedir ayuda a To-

—No, nonono, no, no. Me miran raro cuando luego se me regenera todo y tengo que salir corriendo. 

Peter tuerce la cabeza. 

—Anda, vamos, que vivo aquí al lado. 

** 

(2)

Empieza a aparecer sin avisar, un martes a las tres de la mañana, un sábado a las cinco de la tarde, empieza a traer cervezas, le regala a Peter la play station 3 con los Little Big Planet para picarle pero terminan ambos terriblemente enganchados, vistiendo a sus Sackboys de princesitas porque "las princesas también pueden patear culos, Peter". Trae pizza, hace tortitas algunas mañanas, se queda dormido en el sofá. 

A veces llega lleno de sangre y Peter no pregunta, y le deja usar su ducha y su sofá pero no lo comparte con él. A Wade esos días la casa le parece enorme, demasiado silenciosa.

No se entienden, no del todo, pero Wade siempre vuelve, y se hace un disfraz con la ropa del sackboy de Peter y él no puede hacer más que romper a reír y hacerle sitio a su lado. Peter se queda dormido en su hombro viendo Machete y cree que no se lo podría perdonar, de no ser porque él se pierde la segunda mitad mientras es terrible, agudamente consciente de su mejilla caliente contra su hombro, de su respiración en el cuello, de que tiene su boca a cinco centímetros y de lo fácil que sería acercarla a la suya y...

Ese día desaparece y no vuelve a su casa.

No se ven hasta que coinciden en un edificio en el que Wade está porque los caminos del mercenario a sueldo son inescrutables. No le suele gustar trabajar con enemigos declarados de los Vengadores, da demasiado trabajo y además luego Peter se enfa-

" _Pero ya no piensas en Peter_ ".

" _Eso es_ ". 

La cuestión es que, Hydra. Si lo llega a saber, pues se hubiera quedado en el piso abandonado que tiene por casa y se ahorraba esta mierda.

Wade leva una camiseta que dice "estuve en méxico y no me traje nada más que ETS" encima del traje, y cuando Peter le ve le mira enfadado. Le ignora y huye como puede, porque aún es demasiado pronto, está demasiado fresco en su mente todo.

" _Corre, Wade_ ". 

Peter es mejor que él y le sigue hasta su casa. Está llena de mierda y de cajas de pizza y armas escondidas, y es la mejor metáfora de Masacre que nadie podría hacer.

Discuten, y hay un momento en el que Peter le llama amigo "los _amigos_ se avisan, Wade, sobre todo cuando cualquiera de los dos podemos morir", y le sienta como una patada en el estómago, le empuja contra la pared y se arrepiente porque Peter es fuerte en las peleas a cuerpo, le da la vuelta a la situación y destroza algunos ladrillos cuando empuja a Wade contra ella, Peter enseña los dientes como un animal, él también, pero sonriendo como una hiena. 

Es Peter el que rompe la sonrisa con su propia boca, se la rompe en un beso horrible y que sabe amargo y metálico, a sangre y a rencor. Wade lo devuelve hambriento, más húmedo, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo y tirando hacia atrás. Se rozan en uno contra el otro hasta hacerse daño, cuela la mano bajo el traje de spiderman para encontrarle duro como una piedra, se masturban desesperados mientras se muerden en vez de besarse, Peter se corre rápido y Wade le sigue en cuanto escucha su nombre bajo el lamento del orgasmo. 

La boca de Peter está húmeda contra su cuello.

—Ven a casa, Wade.

Asiente.

(4)

Wade mira su espalda y a veces se pregunta por qué está aquí. Después intenta levantarse sin hacer ruido, pero no es suficiente como para que los sentidos aumentados de Peter no lo detecten; éste se da la vuelta en la cama, le agarra de las costillas y le empuja suave hacia él. 

Le besa y a pesar de que está medio dormido y el aliento le huele horrible, a Wade se le expande el pecho, siente cómo se le abre la piel por las cicatrices.

Se queda.


End file.
